


Coffee with the Lightwood Siblings and Magnus

by LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou/pseuds/LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou
Summary: After the events of 2x20, Izzy has coffee with Magnus and Alec





	Coffee with the Lightwood Siblings and Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this fic. I loved Alec, Izzy, and Magnus fighting the demon so I thought I would write a fic about them hanging out. I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> Take care.

Isabelle Lightwood woke up from the first full night sleep she had received since Max almost died. She wasn’t sure if it was from the alcohol consumed or pure exhaustion. The party at the Hunter’s Moon was what everyone needed, smiles all around. The feeling of victory, it was a great night.

She was brought out of the memory by her phone ringing. She didn’t need to look down to see that Magnus was calling.

“Hello, Magnus” 

“Hello, how is my favorite female Shadowhunter?”, Magnus asked in a hushed teasing tone before adding, “Just don’t tell Biscuit.” 

“I’m doing just fine now that Valentine is dead. How about you? I heard you left with my big brother last night. Did you manage to work everything out?”

“Oh, Izzy, how I’ve missed you. Alexander and I are fine, we talked a lot last night, but I called for a reason. I convinced your brother to go to this cute mundane coffee shop, and I thought you’d enjoy it after almost getting your head taken off while I closed that rift. What do you say? My treat.” 

“I’m in. How did you get Alec to agree to go to a mundane hotspot? Wait… I don’t want to know.” 

She heard him chuckle over the line before saying, “ Oh, it didn’t take much to convince him. Just a slight pout. I even brought out my puppy-dog eyes. He didn’t stand a chance.”

“Oh, Magnus, you’ll have to teach me one day. I could never get away with anything. Don’t ever leave our family again.” 

Magnus’ voice changed from the usual teasing tone he used with her to a serious one, “I’m honored to be part of your family, Isabelle. Meet us in an hour?” 

“I’ll be there, text me the directions. See you soon, Magnus.”

As she was about to hang up she heard her brother in the background, “Magnus, where’d you go? I thought you were going to join me in the… Oh, you are on the phone.”, followed by a click. 

Her big brother sounded happy again.

~*~ 

She walked through the door to see Alec laughing at something Magnus was saying; he never laughed like this before Magnus. As she moved towards the table, Alec saw her first. He reached out to hug her. In the arms of her big brother, she remembered how Alec was always protecting her. When Alec pulled away, he seemed surprised and happy to see her.

“Izzy, I didn’t know you were coming.” 

“Yeah, Magnus invited me earlier.”

Alec turned his attention to Magnus, “Why didn't you just tell me it was Izzy on the phone?”

“Alexander, I figured you’d appreciate the surprise,” Magnus stood up and kissed Alec on the cheek, “Let me get you something to drink, Isabelle. I know just the thing.” 

Izzy watched Alec’s face go from shock to a small smile. 

“It hasn’t sunk in yet that you guys are okay, has it, big brother?”

Alec shook his head, “No, I keep thinking he’ll change his mind.” 

“Don’t overthink this, Alec. You love him, right?” 

“More than I ever thought I would be allowed to love someone.”

She reached across the table and took one of Alec’s hands in hers. 

“You deserve happiness. I have a feeling you are guys are in it for the long-haul. I demand to be in the wedding.”

“When Magnus and I get married, you’ll be a huge part of the ceremony.”

“Alec, you just said when not if you guys get married.”

The smirk that crossed Alec’s face when he said “I know” left a giddy feeling within Isabelle. When she was planning the wedding for Alec and Lydia, Alec never cared much for the idea of marriage. Now her big brother was excited about the idea of marrying Magnus Bane. As if he knew that the siblings were discussing him Magnus came up and hugged Alec from behind.

"Did you miss me, my darling?"  
"You were gone for not even 5 minutes, Magnus." 

Not receiving the response he wanted, Magnus pouted as he sat down. Isabelle laughed as her coffee was slide in her direction. She had a silent conversation between her and her clueless brother until it seemed Alec knew what he needed to do. 

Alec groaned, "Don't pout, Magnus. Of course, I missed you." 

A sparkle appeared in Magnus' eye before he touched Alec's cheek and said, "Of course you did, Alexander. It wasn't up for debate. I just wanted to hear you say it out loud." 

Isabelle felt she was intruding on an intimate moment. She was surprised Alec allowed Magnus to be this affectionate in public. She rationalized it as the mundane coffee shop is different than the middle of the New York Institute. Magnus turned his attention to her while reaching for Alec's hand. 

"Now, for the real reason, I asked you to coffee. Ater that blow you received from the demon yesterday; I wanted to see for myself that you were okay. I worry about you, Isabelle and not just because you are Alec's sister. You took a huge hit. Have you been craving Yin Fen?"

She stumbled over her words, "Magnus... I... I thought about it. Briefly, I'd be lying if I said I didn't but I remember the withdrawal. I'm not going through that again. I was cruel to Raphael that night. I held a blade to his chest when he wouldn't let me have a taste. I don't want to be that person again."

"Of course, Isabelle. I understand. I just wanted to make sure. You called me family and I look out for my family. If you ever need anything, just call, even if I'm with Alexander. I'll kick his delectable butt out." 

"Hey! Don't talk about that body part with my sister." Alec whined.  
"Sweetheart, have you seen your butt? I'm going to be bragging about it all the time; you best get used to it. Plus, I didn't hear any complaining...."

Izzy laughed as a blushing Alec reached to put a finger to Magnus' lips. They were adorable together. There was nothing that made Izzy happier than seeing Alec in love. She watched as they had a hushed conversation and felt it was time for her to let them be alone. Izzy took her phone from her pocket and pretended to look at a text. 

"Sorry, guys. I'd love to stay and chat more, but Clary messaged for some girl-talk."  
A confused Alec observed, "I didn't hear your phone go off."  
"My phone is on silent."  
"Izzy, why is your phone on silent? What if there was an emergency and the Institute needs to reach you?"  
"Don't worry about it, big brother. Everything is fine."  
"Izzy..." 

Magnus catching onto Isabelle's lie put a calming hand on his boyfriend's shoulder before saying, "Alexander, I think your sister is just trying to give us the chance to be alone. You can take your boss hat off."

Alec just rolled his eyes, "Why didn't she just say so?" 

Izzy got up, coffee in hand, waving goodbye to both her brother and Magnus with the other. She paused for second to look at them through the shop window; she saw Alec staring at Magnus as he was telling a story. His face was one of pure affection. She sipped her coffee as she walked home, hoping she could find love like theirs for herself.


End file.
